Siempre ha sido todo por ti
by Kitten-Sherlock07
Summary: Solo has sido una cuestión económica y social, Narcissa" una fuerte pelea comienza a poner en peligro los cimientos de este matrimonio ¿Serán capaces de arrglarlo? las apariencias pueden engañar siempre...


Un nuevo fic es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja pero esque me encanta y se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y decidí subirla espero que os guste ^^

Los personajes por supuesto no son mios son de la fantastica escritora a la que todos queremos J.K Rolling

Sin más os dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Siempre ha sido todo por ti**

Agite el contenido color ámbar de mi vaso mirando fijamente los destellos naranjas de las llamas de la chimenea encendida justo enfrente mía, el fuego y los rayos que cruzaban el oscuro cielo de la noche eran los únicos focos de luz en la penumbrosa estancia. Decorada con los más caros y lujosos muebles, de las más exquisitas maderas y porcelanas pero que me parecía tremendamente vacía sin la más preciosa de las porcelanas, la más maravillosa de las mujeres. La mía… Narcissa… ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de gritarle aquello? ¿Cómo llegaron a ese extremo?

Le di un largo trago a mi bebida y oculte mi rostro en una de mis manos atormentándome por los hechos ocurridos hacia menos de dos horas, aún oia el eco de los gritos por parte de los dos resonar en mi cabeza como si se hubieran quedado gravados y no pararan de repetirse una y otra vez…

"Siempre has sido solo una cuestión económica y social, Narccissa"

¿Cómo había sido capaz de gritarle eso a mi esposa?¿A la única persona por la que era capaz de dar mi vida? Incluso sería capaz de enfrentarme al señor oscuro por ella, sí solo por ella. Mi muñeca, mi niña, mi musa, mi reina ahora y siempre. Me levante furioso del sillón donde descansaba hasta ahora y lance el vaso de cristal contra la chimenea que al derramarse el contenido produjo una pequeña explosión dentro de la chimenea y el fuego ardió con mucha más fuerza, me deje caer de nuevo caer de nuevo en el sillón pesadamente, enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos, ahora temblorosas, la culpa había sido solo mia… - **Cissy… vuelve…** - murmure lleno de tristeza y es que a pesar de intentar mantener mi muralla de orgullo y frialdad esta se desmoronaba lentamente con tan solo su falta y mi culpabilidad.

Un rayo ilumino la estancia por completo y empecé a oír el repiqueo constante de la pequeñas gotas de agua caer y chocar contra los cristales nublando la visión por las ventanas, aunque yo tampoco estaba interesado en mirar por ellas, tan solo me martirizaba por lo ocurrido…

_Flash - Back_

_- **Narcissa ya te he dicho que no puedo decirte nada más, simplemente he estado fuera no le des más vueltas** - explicaba en rubio platino sentado en su sillón en la sala de estar, mientras su esposa lo interrogaba, había llegado muy tarde a casa, ni siquiera había llegado a cenar y para Narcissa cuestionarlo así era su forma de reflejar su preocupación._

_- **¿No habrás estado con otra mujer verdad?** - el tono de Narcissa era más bien alto rayando la estridencia, mirando fijamente a su marido con sus grandes ojos azules a pesar de que este miraba simplemente la chimenea y el contenido de su vaso, aparentemente sin hacerle el mayor caso y con un aspecto realmente cansado a decir verdad._

_- **Ya has estado de nuevo hablando con tu hermana Bellatrix por lo que veo ha vuelto a meterte en la cabeza esas paranoicas ideas acerca de mis infidelidades **- comento el rubio sin darle aparentemente mayor importancia a las acusaciones de su mujer aunque si mostrándose un poco molesto por ella y sin dar una respuesta clara a la pregunta._

_- **Sí, he estado merendando con Bellatrix pero ella no tiene nada que ver en esto y no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Dónde has estado? ¿ Y con quien? Si ha sido con otra dímelo ahora mismo **- el tono de Narcissa pasó de ser tranquilo en el principio de la frase a ser inquisitivo y exigente en el final sin apartar sus ojos, ahora frios como tempanos de hielo de su marido, que bebia el contenido de su vaso sin mirarla aun._

_- **¿Ahora tengo que darte cuantas de todo lo que hago?** - inquirió él más molesto por segundos, la conversación estaba tomando el camino de una fuerte discusión pero ahora mismo ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de ello - **quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza y no digas más tonterías** - terminó diciendo el señor de la casa en un tono claramente enfadado y claro sus palabras solo pudieron provocar una cosa, la ira de la rubia de ojos azules que estaba a su lado._

_- **Maldita sea Lucius mírame cuando te hablo** - le grito ahora si muy enfadada, respiraba agitadamente por el enfado y no apartaba sus ojos de él, ojos que cada vez eran más fríos si cabía - **y responde de una vez a mi pregunta** - siguió gritando cada nueva palabra, lo que llevó al enfado también de él. _

_Lucius se levantó imponente del sillón encarando a su esposa dirigiendo una fría y pétrea mirada hacia ella, clavándola en sus ojos, ahora que estaba de pie era más alto que ella, su pecho se inflaba debido a que su respiración era agitada sin duda un efecto del enfado - **¿Y qué si he estado con otra mujer? Quizás sea por tu culpa que tenga que estar con otras mujeres para obtener lo que no tengo en casa** - espetó el rubio de malas maneras._

_Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron como dos platos y su boca se entreabrió sin dar crédito realmente a lo que acababa de oír ¿ Entonces era cierto? - **¿Entonces es cierto?** - pregunto con voz estridente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo provocado por las lagrimas que atentaban por correr por sus mejillas pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para llorar por algo así delante de Lucius, no le daría ese placer de eso nada - **y sí no te doy lo que deseas por algo será quizás es que tú no te lo mereces Lucius o no me estimulas lo suficiente para dártelo **- replico la rubia en un tono de voz mortífero y lleno de maldad._

_En otros momentos ninguno de los dos habría tales cosas puesto que en el fondo sabían que todo lo dicho era absolutamente mentira, pero llegados a este extremo y teniendo el orgullo de los dos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera a ceder, ninguno dejaría que el otro dijera la última palabra o mostrarle al otro que realmente le había hecho daño algo de lo dicho._

_-** En realidad me da igual tú siempre has sido tan solo una cuestión económica y social, Narcissa** - esta vez los ojos de ella casi se salen de sus orbitas, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y Lucius nada más necesito ver esa lagrima para saber que se había pasado con sus palabras le había hecho daño de verdad. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación aunque él la alcanzó antes cogiéndola de la muñeca - **Cissy espera yo…** - comenzó en un tono mucho más suave._

_La mano de Narcissa libre cruzó el aire hasta alcanzar la mejilla de su esposo en un sonoro guantazo que resonó en toda la silenciosa casa - **No vuelvas a llamarme Cissy ni a tocarme jamás **- grito furiosa entre lagrimas, lo ocultaba tapándose su rostro pero su voz la delataba. Lucius quería retenerla pero después de el bofeton que le dio ella soltó su muñeca y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo ella ya había desaparecido._

_Fin del Flash - Back_

Seguia sumido en mi pesar después del abandonó de Narcissa, cuando oí algo procedente del piso de arriba en nuestra habitación, sin pensármelo dos veces subí las escaleras de caracol hasta el segundo piso, solo podía ser ella. Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación principal la cual abrí de golpe y en efecto dentro estaba ella, tirada en la cama la escuche de sollozar y en cuento ella me oyó a mi levanto su vista fulminante de la cama. Tenía los ojos inchados y rojos de estar llorando - **vete Lucius, vete** - gritó incorporándose en la cama sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras, no me iría de eso nada me quedaría con ella sabía que todo había sido mi culpa y debía hacer que me perdonara yo… simplemente no iba a consentir perderla así por una tontería y una discusión que desde el principio no había tenido ningún sentido - **no** - dije con voz serena cerrando la puerta a mi espalda no pensaba irme - **he venido a hablar** - añadí mirándola.

- **No quiero hablar contigo es más no quiero volver a escuchar tu voz nunca** - se levanto de la cama cogiendo su varita de encima de la costosa mesita de noche de caoba y tallada a mano - **vete Lucius ahora mismo porque no sé de que soy capaz** - su tono era totalmente amenazante más volvió a darme igual, camine por la habitación con paso lento hasta estar delante de ella, hasta que la madera de su varita tocó mi pecho. Narcissa sostenía la varita con ambas manos y ambas temblaban.

-** No puedes irte** - dije con rotundidad, como era evidente no es que fuera un experto en pedir disculpas pues nunca lo hacía pero llegado este caso, por ella era capaz de intentar disculparme por todo lo que le había dicho aunque me costara aunque tuviera que tirar por los suelos y pisotear todo mi orgullo, ella lo valía eso y mucho más.

- **Claro que puedo irme soy solo una cuestión social y …** - su voz se quebró en un sollozó que me partió el alma, estaba sí por mi culpa, estaba llorando, estaba destrozada - **y económica** - consiguió terminar la frase - **y ahora apartate** - repitió clavando su varita en mi pecho, no me moví ni un centímetro salvo para sacar mi propia varita con gran velocidad y desarmarla con un expelliarmus, la varita de Narcissa salió volando al otro lado de la habitación. Ahora encima desarmada me miró con más odio si cabía.

Furiosa, llorosa, destrozada se abalanzó sobre mi sin dejar de llorar golpeando mi pecho con ambos puños cerrados - **Te odio Lucius, Te odio** - repitió a cada nuevo golpe aunque sin dejar de llorar. Rodee su espalda con mis brazos apretándola contra mí a pesar de que ella intentó zafarse y golpeo y chillo por unos segundos más hasta que yo encontré el valor para pronunciar esas dos palabras que parecían sencillas pero que me costaban pronunciar.

- **Lo siento** - pronuncie en un susurro cerca de su oído dejando una mano en su espalda mientras la otra se enredaba en su sedoso pelo pegando su cabeza a mi pecho, le di un beso en la frente y aspire su aroma, ella simplemente se quedó callada y quieta, no dijo nada, no se movió - **Siento todo lo que te dije, jamás has sido una cuestión social o económica ¿ Podrás perdonarme después de haberte dicho tales cosas?** - pregunte sin soltarla, temía que si lo hacía ella se iría y no podía consentirlo.

No respondió más sentí como asentía con la cabeza eso me hizo feliz y no pude evitar sonreír - **¿De verdad has pensado que podría haber otra?** - pregunte mirándola a los ojos, sin rastro ya de la frialdad ni del odio anterior ahora solo eran unos preciosos ojos azules donde podría perderme para siempre - **Solo fui al Callejon Diagon para comprarte un regalo por eso no quise decirte nada.**

El rasto de la culpabilidad apareció en los ojos de ella al escuchar eso, me miró dejando de llorar y yo acaricie su mejilla limpiando algunas lagrimas que aun resbalaban por ellas, sus labios se movieron para hablar - **¿Por qué?** - preguntó en un leve susurro, sin querer ella tampoco separarse de mi abrazo.

- **Por que te quiero, porque eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco y la mujer más hermosa, porque iluminas cada uno de mis días con tan solo existir y porque cada cosa que hago, cada cosa que pienso siempre ha sido todo por ti** - dije mirándola con ternura acariciando su delicada y suave mejilla con la yema de mis dedos.

Ella levantó su rostro buscando y encontrando mis labios, primero tan solo una suave roce con sus dulces labios convirtiéndose en un apasionado beso en el que ambos nos demostrábamos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Un beso que a mi me devolvió la tranquilidad, como si me devolviera a la vida. Pues en mi visa siempre era todo solo por ella.

* * *

Bueno aquí el fin, espero que os haya gustado ^^ y porfavor dejarme Reviews te anima mucho leerlos aunque sean critias, las criticas siempre ayudan a mejorar.

Además voy a dejar una pregunta según la gente que quiera lo hare o no.

¿Quién quiere que escriba una continuación con la reconciliación en condiciones de esta pareja?


End file.
